Romancing the Daredevil
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: In my version of the episode Power Play, with help of his good friends, Kick Buttowski embarks on the path to become a true daredevil. To level up enough bravery in the face of sappiness and catch the love of the girl he likes, Kendall Perkins!
1. Kick the understudy

**_This is my version of the episode of Power Play with certain awesome elements, hope you enjoy it!_**

 _Early afternoon in Mellowbrook Elementary School in the auditorium: rehearsing the play of Romeo and Juiet, with Ronaldo and Kendall Perkins playing the title roles, something that pissed not only Kick but also a few more people Kick Buttowski knows very well._

Kendall: Romeo, Oh, Romeo, Where for are thou, Romeo?

Ronaldo: Oh, speak again, bright angel.

Kick (annoyed): Please don't speak again.

Julie: Yeah, please, don't.

 _Kick sees that Julie Trenton and also her friend Lucy Penkinson are sitting next to him, and is interested of how she and Ronaldo knew each other and became foes before Ronaldo moving to Mellowbrook before Julie returned._

Kick: You hate this, too?

Julie: If you mean Ronaldo, my worst enemy, dating my best friend, Kendall? Then yes.

Kick: Uh, yeah. But this play is too sappy.

Julie: Yeah, but something tells me what can make this play more exciting is if a certain daredevil makes it endearing.

Kick: Yeah, but sorry, Jules, I can't handle anymore drama.

 _Kick springs out of his seat and aimed towards the exit, until he is stopped by the school drama teacher, Mr. Wang._

Mr. Wang: Mr. Wang does not teach just drama. Mr. Wang is also a master of the dramatic entrance.

Lucy: How does Mr. Wang do that?

Julie: Probably just plain wires.

Kick: Well, it's time for me to make my dramatic exit.

Mr. Wang: Oh, Kick, it seems obvious that you and I don't share the same passion for the dramatic arts, but it is my duty as your teacher to involve all my students.

 _Kick, Julie and Lucy sees what Mr. Wang was motioning to a weakling named Howie holding a rope for the curtains._

Lucy: Oh, the poor soul. I think I'll handle the ropes. Can I, Mr. Wang?

Mr. Wang: Of course, Lucy. The more the merrier. Anyway, Kick, you're gonna have to be Ronaldo's understudy.

Kick: Does that involve studying.

Julie (whispers to Lucy): Just like Kick, to neglect studying.

Mr. Wang: No, but it does involve doing nothing.

Kick: I'm listening.

Mr. Wang: Unless something happens to Ronaldo, in which case you have to take his place on stage, as Romeo.

Kick: Romeo?!

 _Then images came to Kick's head, starting with Kick on stage with the kids dressing him as Romeo and Mr. Wang pushing to Kendall who is happily ready to kiss him, and she did that._

Kick: NO! Anything but that please!

Julie: Wait? If Kick is Romeo when Ronaldo is hurt, Kick will have to kiss Kendall, and we won't see Ronaldo with Kendall ever again!

Lucy: Yeah, That does sound great but it won't be easy, Julie. You gotta somehow convince Kick that romance is not all that bad.

Julie: You're right.

Gunther: How we're gonna do it?

Julie: We'll find a way.

 ** _Yes, folks, Kendall's best friend Julie has a way to get Kick a true way of love._**


	2. Julie and Kendall to the Rescue

**_Kick is very content with what Mr. Wang has in store him but with Julie, that's about to change. Onward to the story!_**

 _Later during recess, Julie spots Ronaldo next to the steps outside rehearsing his lines and the some kids bringing a TV outside, but the wires around were stuck and TV is slightly slipping towards Ronaldo, which means it gonna work to plan. That is if Kick stopped the TV from hitting Ronaldo. Julie was disappointed but that didn't stop her from untying a case of trophies just for Ronaldo but Kick hold on to protect Ronaldo from every danger possible._

Julie: Man, Kick. You have no idea who are hurting.

 _Julie went back to the auditorium and asks Mr. Wang to give her a chance to show how she can direct, and boy howdy, she did!_

Mr. Wang: What wonder, Miss Julie! You're hired as director as this play.

Julie: Thank you, Mr. Wang. You won't be disappointed.

 _With the most control of the play, Julie can hire and fire the people is in this play. Julie hired Lucy as co-director. Julie went to check on her best friend, Kendall._

Julie: Hey, Kendall? Got a minute?

Kendall: Sure, what is it?

Julie: Good news, I've been made director of Romeo and Juliet.

Kendall: Really? Cool!

Julie: And I know my first plan as director kick Ronaldo off and replace him with Kick as Romeo, that is if you think that's good.

Kendall: It's not a good idea... it's an awesome idea because I don't like Ronaldo. Probably never did.

Julie: Don't worry, I've got a way.

 _Lucy rushed towards Kendall and Julie._

Lucy: Julie, you gotta see this!

Julie: What is it?

 _Lucy showed Julie and Kendall her video camera showing a video of Kick and Ronaldo in the rehearsal._

 _Kick: That ought to keep you safe._

 _Ronaldo: Keep me safe? Buttowski, what are you talking about? Wait a minute? Are you protecting me?_

 _Kick: Me, pssshh, nah! I'm just protecting you from getting hurt for the play tonight. Then you're on your own._

 _Once Kick left, Ronaldo shows his true colors._

 _Ronaldo: This is great! With Buttowski as my bodyguard, I can do all the things I want that I wouldn't dare to do on my own! How delicious! (laughs diabolically)_

 _Once the video stops, Lucy, Julie and Kendall were shocked, although Julie kinda expects Ronaldo to do this. However with Kendall, she knows she wouldn't dare to like him for what he is about to do to the boy she truly cares about, Kick._

Kendall (furious): Ronaldo, you're gonna pay for what you're going to do to my Kick!

Julie: What do you have in mind?

Kendall: I'm gonna distract someone from the ropes, then I'll loosen the peg on Ronaldo.

Julie: Kends, that is... genius.

Kendall: Thank you, and thanks for coming back to Mellowbrook for me.

Julie: My pleasure. In the mean time, I think I'll give our future Romeo a pep talk.

Kendall: Great idea! Hope Kick pulls through.

Julie: Oh, he will. He will.

 _Kick was the punching bag for Ronaldo's douchebagary, Julie followed Ronaldo and an almost bruised Kick. Julie overhears their conversation._

Ronaldo: This is excellent, with Buttowski, by my side, I can do whatever I want, no more fear! No more pain! At least for me!

Kick: Whopee.

Julie (to herself): Guess what, Ronaldjerk. You're free card from pain and justice is about to expire.

 _Julie went inside to see Ronaldo see the follow-up arrow game when the DiPazzi Twins went up to him to get off their favorite game. Ronaldo talkback and insulted them in which have the twins saying "prepare to get pulverized, punk." Ronaldo calls for Kick to take the beating. Little did they realized that Kick they DiPazzi Twins are beating is a dummy made of fruit._

Michael A: Ahh! Buttowski, he's dead!

Ronaldo: Wait, what?!

Antonio M: You told us to beat Kick and he's dead!

Ronaldo: What?! I didn't know.

Haley: Murderer! Murderer!

 _Julie's younger sister Haley calls for someone to land the peg on Ronaldo and knocks him dead._

Gunther: What happened? Aaahhh! Kick!

 _Gunther rushes to the Kick dummy._

Gunther: You murdered Kick, you bastard!

 _Gunther is about to attack Ronaldo but Julie stops him._

Julie: I got this, Gunther. Time to go the authorities, Ronaldo Van Hazel. Thanks so much, mam.

 _The girl came to Julie, Haley, Gunther and Ronaldo who dropped the sandbag on Ronaldo was Kendall._

Kendall: Anytime, sis.

Ronaldo: Kendall?

Kendall: Sorry, Ronaldo. But I never liked you, you're the worst boyfriend ever. Oh wait, you're not my real boyfriend. Take him away, Jules.

Julie brings Ronaldo to new police worker, Officer Drake.

Drake: Ronaldo, you're under arrest. Wait till your parents hears about this. I've been keeping an eye on you.

(whispers to Julie)) All taken care of, Jules.

Julie: Thank you, Officer Drake.

 _Drake takes Ronaldo away from the arcade. Gunther realized that this a Kick dummy with candy inside._

Kendall: Gunther, Kick isn't dead.

 _Lucy comes to the three with a backback and opens it to pop out of it is Kick Buttowski!_

Kick: Chimichunga!

Haley: What an entrance!

Gunther: Kick, you're alive.

Kick: Of course, I'm alive, Gunther.

Julie: Alright, now that Ronaldo's out. Time for you to Romeo.

Kick: Wait, what?

Kendall: Do you hate me, Kick?

Kick: You, no! I don't really hate you, but I just don't wanna be in this play.

Julie: Then you're not a true daredevil.

Kick (shocked): What did you say?!

Julie: Don't play dumb, Buttowski! You either chicken out like a coward or come out play Romeo successfully like a true man daredevil. Because a true man-daredevil who love to have someone in his life to love.

Kick: Okay, I'll do it.

Julie: And you won't have to worry about studying much because Lucy, Kendall, Gunther and I are gonna show you and teach you the way to be a true Romeo.

 _In Julie's apartment, Kick is rehearsing his lines with Gunther and Julie._

Julie: You got it, Kick! Give it more feeling! More oomph!

Gunther: Yeah, you can never have too much oomph!

Kick: I'm trying my best, guys!

Julie: Tell you what. You pulled this off, and I promise you'll not only be a true daredevil.

But a man.

Kick: Got it.

Gunther: Julie, how can a sandbag fall on the floor in the arcade?

Julie: It's best not to think about it.

 _Kick is more determined than ever to rehearse here on out and learn to be civil and nice to Kendall, the girl Kick really likes a lot despite him having a reputation hardcore daredevil._

 ** _Looks like Kick is finally stepping into the path that will him a man! Stay tuned!_**


	3. Kick becoming the true daredevil of love

_**Here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Opening night of Romeo and Juliet with Kick and Kendall now playing titular roles, while directed by Julie Trenton and Lucy Penkinson. Everything's according to plan. Kendall is on the top of the her tower, and Kick is on the very bottom about to climb on the ladder to kiss Kendall._

Kendall: O Romeo, Romeo,

wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name,

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Kick: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

 _Kick is climbing the ladder and Julie is looking from Kick to Kendall, and to the very top with a sandbag that is strangely moving. Who is moving it, she motions to the very bottom to see someone messing up the ropes. Julie signals Lucy and Gunther to see the culprit and stop him/her it was revealed to be Wacky Jackie!_

Lucy/Gunther: Wacky Jackie!

Haley: What are you doing?

Jackie: I wanna be Juliet to Kick's Romeo!

Haley: Well, too late, Wackerman!

 _The bag was about to fall and land on Kick, Julie signals Emo Kid to give her a boost to get to the bag. Luckily Kick climb onto Kendall's arms when Julie grab hold of the bag falling through the floor, but it didn't do much justice since the tower Kendall and Kick are on was falling._

 _The tower crashed and everyone was getting worried about the couple. Kendall made it out the tower okay, along with Kick with some broken bones._

Kendall: Kick, Kick.

Kick: Kendall, I love yo...

Kendall: Lucy, call 911! Hang on, Kick.

 _Lucy called 911 and an ambulance to came to get Kick and Julie to the hospital._

 _Later in the Mellowbrook Hospital, in a room, Kick is in a hospital bed with a cast around his right arm, and cast on his left leg. Despite what happened, he was actually glad he didn't let his pride get in a way to what a true man or daredevil can do, thanks for his rival-turned-friend, Julie. She may be harsh on Kick, that because she cares so much for Kendall along with Kick. I wonder how Kendall took it, well, that answer is gonna come any second. The door opened to reveal Kendall wearing something new. She rounded up her hair and putted in a low ponytail tied with a blue ribbon, wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with green patterns similar to her green-pink top, a capri skirt, light purple nylons and black flats, and last but not least she was wearing a warm smile. To him, she looked beautiful none the less._

Kendall: Hi.

Kick: Hey.

Kendall: Here, read this.

 _She gave Kick a get-well card, with notes of her own saying "You made my world go around again, like when we were little. Ever since I met you, you changed my life in a way, no boy can make feel like I can be free like you did, I love you, KB. Will you be my daredevil?" Once he read that, he smiled in awe that Kendall really loved and care about him so much._

Kick: So you did liked me along.

Kendall: Of course, ever since I met you. I used Ronaldo to make you jealous. Although, I didn't know much of Ronaldo before I dated him, but recently after that, I broke up with him. When I found out what Ronaldo was about to do to you, I was sworn to dump him forever.

Kick: I don't what to say, Kendall.

Kendall: Just say yes, please, Kick. I'll be the happiest girl alive!

 _Kick looked at Kendall, her pleasing eyes. She really meant every word of it (no joke) she cares about him. Kick smiled before pulling Kendall into his bed and into a kiss which she happily returned. Kick broke the kiss shortly smiling at Kendall as she smiled back._

Kick: Yes.

Kendall: And just to add a bit of humor, Ronaldo is now officially a rotten egg.

Kick: In that case, Kendall Perkins, I really like you like you as in love you.

Kendall: And I really like you like you as in love you, Kick Buttowski.

 _Kick pulled Kendall in for another kiss, and she returned it. Then Kick brought the blanket towards him and his new girlfriend and wrapped around her (who is snuggling next to him) his good arm and Kendall kicked off her shoes. That leads to a special moment._

Kendall: O Romeo, Romeo,

wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name,

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Kick: Really?

Kendall: Come on.

Kick: All right. But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

Kendall: Oh, Kick. You're actually real good!

She kisses her new boyfriend on the cheek.

Kick: Well, I couldn't have done it without help from friends.

Julie: Yeah, obviously.

 _In the other side of the room, Julie is in another bed with a cast on her right leg, and a bandage around her head with Lucy by her right side of Julie's bed._

Kick: No, really, Jules. Thanks to you, I learned that a true daredevil prevails to do the right thing no matter hard it is.

Julie: Not a problem, bub. I just had to make sure my girl and to most extent, you, happy.

Kick: I will. You know I will. I'm already happy with to be with her.

Lucy: Kendall is a sweet girl deep down, you just have to keep digging deep.

Kick: Already started, Lucy. Thanks.

 _There was a knock on the door, Kick tells him to come in. It was revealed to be Haley and her mom, Nurse Kathy Trenton; Gunther with a rose for Julie; Mouth with a tulip for Lucy; and Mr Wang._

Nurse Trenton: We got company!

Gunther: Here you go, to the best director of the play that I love.

Mouth: And her best assistant ever!

Julie: Oh, Gunther! Thank you!

Lucy: It's so sweet!

Mr. Wang: Despite what happened at the end of the play, all of you guys were still strong! I'm all proud of you, especially our Romeo and Juliet, Kick and Kendall! Our directors, Julie and Lucy!

Kids: Thanks, Mr. Wang.

Kick: Hey, did they found out who drop the bag.

Gunther: Yeah, Kick. It was Wacky Jackie!

Kick: Why am I not surprised?

Kendall: Man, Jackie is seriously an endangered psycho.

Haley: She'll do anything just to keep Kick for herself! Seriously, what a monster! She doesn't even love him for the man he is on the side!

Julie: No kidding, if we don't do something to get Jackie off our backs for good, we're doomed.

Lucy: We'll find a way, somehow.

Gunther: We always do. (to Julie) By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word.

Julie: My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

Gunther: Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

Kick: Okay, this is too much.

Kendall: To be honest, I agree with you. At least with you, Kick, you have a special place for love. But Gunther has a huge love for literature.

Kick: Well, you'd do anything for the one you love.

Kendall (giggled): Touche.

 _Looks like Kick finally has Kendall as his girl, all thanks to his friends, especially one Julie Trenton._

 **THE END**

 **Voice Cast (If Only) -**  
 **Charlie Schlatter/Will Friedle (Kick Buttowski)**  
 **Linda Cardellini (Julie Trenton)**  
 **Emily Osment/Mae Whitman (Kendall Perkins)**  
 **Matt Jones (Gunther Magnuson)**  
 **Eric Bauza (Mr. Wang)**  
 **Simon Helberg (Ronaldo)**  
 **Hyden Walch (Lucy Penkinson)**  
 **Kath Soucie (Haley Trenton and Nurse Trenton)**

 _ **Well, catch you guys later and STAY AWESOME!**_

Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Ronaldo, Mouth, Emo Kid, DiPazzi Twins (c) Sandro Corsaro, Chris Savino

Julie & Haley (c) TXToonGuy1037 (ME!)

Lucy (c) Kbinitiald (my best pal)


	4. Trivia - Feel free to read

TRIVIA

I wanted to a rewrite of the episode Power Play since the original one wasn't satisfying to me.

So here, I trimmed down Ronaldo tormenting Kick as his bodyguard/understudy (excluded the wiggler, Brad and his homework and the park scene).

Kendall actually sees Ronaldo for what he is and what he's about to do thanks her best friend, Julie.

Julie actually calls Kick out on his boneheadness and challenges Kick to his benefits as possible.

If you don't already know, Gunther has feelings for Julie, and ends up with her in the end of the story.

And finally, even though things don't go all the way like he wanted, Kick and Kendall ended up together.

So there you have it, take care!


End file.
